


Night Drives

by wakaranai_quinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaranai_quinn/pseuds/wakaranai_quinn
Summary: Hiro and Leon get in a crash and lose all memories of each other. So what’s going to happen next?I need to write more for thisNowhere near finished
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning... and End

One

Hiro 

March 7, 2012 

After the shops had shut, the clubs had closed and the streets lay empty and silent, Hiro would go for a drive.

The stillness of the night would always welcome him - he remembers as a child when his mother would let him sit in the front seat and wind down the windows, letting the breeze run past their faces and through their hair, as the two laughed carefreely. 

The twilight trip was always something that had been with him as it had always been something that comforted him and remained. 

Hiro always felt like he was being left behind. He’d gone through many friends over the years and he knew squat about friendships or relationships, especially due to being held back so often - watching all of his friends move up grade levels and graduate, leaving him to fend for himself. 

Fuck... he had to get out of this damn bar. 

He partially brought himself back to the current moment as a new day became. He stood, let his feet make their way out of the bar and embrace the greeting of the cold breeze of another black and lonely night. Hiro believes, though rarely acted upon the belief, that this isn’t how you should spend the night hours - especially the cool spring ones - but he hardly felt at ease or secure about anything anymore - he just wanted to have somebody stick around and look after him. Somebody to be there for him. 

Drink driving wasn’t always a good idea - it was never a good idea - but Hiro needed to get back to the dormitories, and he was probably more sober than the man whom had joined him...

Hiro cleared his mind and insisted upon himself to stop being distracted by the intrusive thoughts as he unlocked the door of the car, before sitting in the drivers chair, his accomplice taking the passenger seat, then starting the engine and pulling around onto the road. 

It was quite a drive back to the dormitories at Hope’s Peak High School - where Hiro had been taking his studies for the past few years. Man, the end of his third year was nigh!

Other than passing his exams, Hiro had nothing to worry about! 

Still, Hiro did worry...

What if his friends up and went? What if he failed the passing exam and he got held back a year whilst the rest of the grade graduated and moved on with their lives?

Hiro shook his head and shut out the intrusive thoughts, making himself focus on the road. 

But after a few quiet minutes, the thoughts came back to quiz him further. 

What if Leon left?

It was a stupid thought but it wasn’t impossible! Besides - he wouldn’t, would he?

He would stick around, right....?

Right?

Hiro didn’t know for sure - but he was sure! If that made any sense... He was sure there was something different about Leon! He was sure that something about him made Hiro want to open up and let everything out. Every fear, every worry, every single bit of paranoia that crept over him and kept him awake at night. 

Hiro let his gaze shift to the side to lock eyes with the before mentioned man in the car, and their eyes stayed upon each other for a few moments, before the two let a smile creep its way to the both of their faces. 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t leave too...

***

The aroma of toxicity overwhelmed and stung Hiro’s nose. 

He opened his eyes slightly and peered into the luminous glow above him. Did he forget to turn off his lights before bed again? Being woken up by being blinded was not a great way to start the morning of his first day at Hope’s Peak High School.  
He lay on the mattress, feeling powerless and vulnerable, with his eyes scrunched shut, to lock out any of the light that dare tried to interrupt his slumber. 

Did he get stoned or something? Why was he so tired and weak? 

Hiro tried moving his hand to pull his blanket up – it must’ve slipped down the night before, as the white sheet lay more around his midsection rather than at his shoulders providing him with his comfortable burial - but his hand withheld. He tried lifting his head slightly to see what the problem was - why wasn’t he moving? 

Hiro opened his eyes again, this time fully, and blinked slowly a few times, before realising the room he was in wasn’t his own. The roof was too unnaturally white, and the smell of toxins was off. Usually, he would assume if there was a toxic smell, it would be more like alcohol or drugs of sorts - however, this smelt more like cleaning products and medications. 

A beeping noise came from nearby - exactly matching the rate of his heart. That was odd for an alarm clock to do that.

It took a while before it dawned on Hiro; he was in the hospital. He knew nothing about how he got there, but he knew he wanted out as soon as possible. 

Hiro looked down at an IV drip in the veins of his elbow crease and tugged on the tube. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his right arm, though dismissed it as he stumbled to stand up and make his way out of the hospital, determined to get back home. 

He was desperate to leave. 

As he arose, several tubes were set free from various places on his body, causing pains and releasing spurts of blood. The heart rate monitor went flat with a long beep. 

This caused numerous nurses and doctors had ran to the room to lay him back down and get the wires connected again. Why bother struggling? He couldn’t do shit so he might as well let the guys do their job. 

As Hiro got reattached to the tubes, the doctors and nurses explained how he was most likely suffering from head trauma and extreme amounts of blood loss, as well as probable mental damage. 

“So,” he asked. “What exactly happened?”

“Hard to say exactly what happened,” the doctor stated. “But putting it simply, a car crash.”

“Judging from the state that you were found in,” one of the nurses started. “You were either fatigued, drunk driving or...” she looked over to the wall where (Hiro assumed) another patient was. “...distracted.”

”Or possibly a combination of the three,” another nurse added. 

“What do you mean by that?” Hiro asked, trying to remain calm. 

A car crash?!

How did he manage to do that?

And not remember?

“What they mean is that you two were probably playing around or flirting, before the crash,” a woman came into the room with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. 

She was maybe half a foot shorter than him, and their facial features were similar. Her crepe pink hair reached down to her waist and her brown eyes opened and set their gaze upon Hiro himself. 

“I-“ Hiro started, turning his own eyes up towards the woman whom he soon recognised as his mother. “‘Us two’ who?”  
Silence fell upon the room. 

Who could she possibly be talking about? Hiro didn’t remember anything from the night before - nor did he remember anything from earlier that morning. Was there another person in the car? Were they driving? 

“Run more tests, check for anything,” the doctor muttered to one of the nurses quietly. 

“Honey, what’s the date?” his mother asked concerned, sitting at the bottom of the bed. 

Hiro blinked for a second, what else might the date be?

“April 6, 2010 - my first day at Hope’s Peak High!” 

***

Leon

March 7, 2012

“Fuck off, Mum, I’m getting up...” Leon murmured as he rolled over, soon causing a sharp pain in his right elbow crease. 

“Jesus Christ - are you fucking stabbing me?!” he shouted angrily as he sat up, before then looking around the room he’d woken in. 

Huh, a kidnapping. 

Hope they don’t auction off my organs...

“You’re in the hospital,” someone said, looking down at Leon. 

“Haha, very funny,” he scratched his neck. “Why the fuck would I ever be in the hospital?” 

Leon tried to sit patiently through the conversation - which was very one-sided. 

Car crash?! He was hardly even legally old enough to drive! There again, he could've been in the passengers seat...

“So how did I get in the crash again?” Leon looked up at the doctor. 

“Whomever the driver was, was either fatigued, drunk or... distracted.”

“Right...” Leon muttered. “But why exactly were they distracted?”

”We’re not sure of the cause of distraction, ” the doctor looked past the wall to Leon’s left, Leon assumed it was another patient - or more specifically, the patient that has either caused, or been the cause of, the crash. ”Or even if the distraction was the cause.”

“Jeez, you know how to mess around the words so people don’t understand,” Leon groaned, scratching at the back of his neck. “But you haven’t answered me - why were they distracted?”

From the room to the left, Leon heard a woman say (or more accurately, shout), “What they mean is that you two were probably playing around or flirting, before the crash!”

Ha!

Leon could see who and what the cause was just by listening into the conversation. And from the sounds of it - he’d landed a chick and they were fooling around in the car before the crash! Sweet! 

But no, he wasn’t involved with any chick because he didn’t have amnesia!

“‘Us two’ who?” was the response that came from the patient (or so Leon assumed) to the left of his room. 

Well, this wasn’t the person he was looking for. He’d never heard this person’s voice before - and it was a guy! Leon didn’t know much about himself but he knew he wouldn’t have been ‘playing around or flirting’ with a guy-

The prank was actually good until his friends decided to have him ‘romantically involved with a guy’ - at least a chick would be plausible! 

“Not the only person who got into a crash then, huh?” Leon looked back at the doctor, which caused the doctor to study Leon silently. 

Why wasn’t the doctor responding?

“That was the other person whom had been in the crash,” the doctor explained calmly. 

Leon let out a loud burst of laughter. 

“You think I was being all flirty and shit with a guy?!” his eyes shut in the laughter, and he fell back into a lying down position.

“I don’t think,” the doctor mumbled, before raising his voice and stating, “You’re probably wondering what conditions you have, aren’t you?”

“God, if you aren’t the smoothest at unnoticed topic changes!” Leon snapped back into a seating position. “First, I wasn’t wondering about my ‘conditions’ but I am now! And second, you didn’t answer my question!”

“I did very well answer your question, Mr Kuwata,” the doctor stated, looking down at Leon. “And to answer the questions of conditions, you have amnesia.”

Amnesia?!

Who was this guy kidding?!

“Haha, very funny, guys,” Leon snickered. “Come out, come out! You’ve had your laugh-!”

“This is no laughing matter. You were found in a car crash this morning with another man, who is currently in the room to your left-“

“But I don’t know that guy! I’ve never heard of him before in my life!” Leon insisted, now annoyed, cutting off the doctor. 

“And you are suffering from amnesia, hence why you claim to not remember,” the doctor finished. 

“You’re wrong! I just got wasted with my friends or something and then got in a crash - and now they’re all playing a prank on me!” Leon yelled. 

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?” the doctor scoffed and turned around, then adding, “I’ll bring the patient next door in.”

Leon sat for a few moments - this was all just a huge joke! He didn’t really have amnesia or get in a car crash or anything! 

He’s got to give it to his friends, though... this is perfectly staged!

Then came a voice from the doorway.  
“Hey, Leon! I’m here to explain!”

***

Hiro

March 7, 2012

Hiro had just woken... again.

The last thing he remembered was telling his mother the date - April 6, 2010 - but apparently that was wrong?

“Amnesia,” the doctor confirmed, looking at Hiroko, causing her to turn to Hiro himself. 

“Well, better rebuild those memories!” she joked - hopefully. 

“Sorry, but, what?” Hiro asked. “Amnesia? What’s the actual date? How old am I??”

“Amnesia. March 7, 2012. Almost 23,” the doctor said simply. 

Two years?!

Hiro had lost two years of memories?!

How did this happen?!

Well, probably from the car crash - but anyway! How?!

Before Hiro could ask any more questions, a yell came from one of the rooms to his right, “You’re wrong! I just got wasted with my friends or something and then got in a crash - and now they’re all playing a prank on me!”

So the other patient is also suffering from amnesia?

Within seconds of the outburst, a doctor, whom Hiro assumed was from the room to the right, walked into his own room requesting Hiro’s presence. 

“He needs to rest,” Hiro’s doctor stated. “Could you bring your patient in here, or is it best we wait a few more hours - even days - before they leave bed?”

“Let them stay in bed,” Hiroko cut in. “I’ll explain what happened.” 

And with that, Hiroko and the other patients’ doctor left the room. 

“Now, Mr Hagakure,” the doctor turned back to him, “Go back to sleep, get some rest, et cetera. I’ll answer more questions later.”

***

Leon

March 7, 2012

“Who are you?” Leon asked as a crepe pink haired girl walked into his room. 

“Awh, you don’t remember me?” she cooed. 

Am I supposed to? he almost asked. No! No, he’s not supposed to know her! His friends are playing a prank and they’re doing damned well at it!

“I’ve never seen you before in my life,” Leon stated. 

“Yes, you have,” the crepe pink haired girl retaliated. 

”Prove it,” Leon smirked, and with that, she pulled out her phone, before revealing maybe hundreds of photos of him - Leon alone, Leon and this woman, Leon and another guy - this would be the guy from the accident... No! He was just falling for the prank!

“Believe me now?” the woman smirked and put her phone away. 

“No!” Leon shouted stubbornly. “I’m getting pranked and I don’t like it!”

“Kid, how old are you?” she said, almost sarcastically. 

“Sixteen,” Leon said, though he was actually beginning to doubt that. 

“Amnesia,” the doctor repeated, speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

“Leon Kuwata, I’m Hiroko Hagakure,” the woman continued. “You’re suffering from amnesia, you were in a car crash with my son this morning or last night. You’re nineteen as of last January, it’s March 7, 2012. You’re almost at the end of your third year at Hope’s Peak High.”

“No! You’re stupid!” Leon outburst. “This is a stupid prank and I’m not falling for it! Let me out of this fucking hospital, and let me get to school! I’m not going to miss my first day at Hope’s Peak High!”

“Wow, you haven’t changed,” Hiroko snickered. 

“What do you mean I haven’t changed? When have you ever seen me before and how do you know what I do or don’t act like?!”

“I told you - you have amnesia, I’ve known you for almost two years!”

“Where’s the evidence?!”

“I literally just scrolled through hundreds of photos.”

“Those are CGI! This is just a stupid prank!”

“Then how about these three things that cannot be forged or faked,” the doctor started again, bringing himself to walk over to Leon. “Your facial hair - do you honestly think that belongs on the body of a sixteen year old?” Leon tugged on the goatee upon his chin and frowned, that wasn’t there yesterday - oh! It was well glued on, then! Gotta hand it to them, some friends can come up with a never-ending list of pranks... “Your piercings - do you think a sixteen year old would have all of those piercings? And if so, do you remember having them yesterday?” Huh, Leon only had a lip, tongue and several ear piercings - sixteen year olds had those. Until he scratched his face, upon which he located a nose and an eyebrow piercing. Well, those weren’t there yesterday but they could’ve been done last night - when he got wasted and his friends decided to play a prank on him! “And, finally, your drivers licence,” the doctor finished as he handed Leon a card. 

Well forged, well forged. 

Unless, of course, his friends never went to such lengths to pull a stupid prank... and that this was actually... all reality... and he really had gotten in a car crash after playing around with another guy and now the two of them were in the hospital with amnesia and not even the slightest clue of who the other is! Or, at least on Leon’s side...

“And the other guy? Is he suffering from amnesia or anything like that too?” Leon looked up from his - well... his drivers licence. 

“Same conditions,” Hiroko said, down. “I made the mistake of telling him about you two...”

“Haha, very funny. I’m only just starting to believe that this isn’t a prank, but you telling me I was romantically involved with a guy? Nope. Making the prank obvious.”

“Why would I lie about this?” Hiroko asked. “You are aware I do have photographic evidence, right?”

Leon thought over that for a minute. Well, he might as well accept that he was in a car crash. But was he going to accept that he was fooling around with another guy? Now that was a prank; not one he’d fall for though! Leon was choosing to accept that he and his friend were being idiots and got into the crash! After the crash, he’d started suffering from amnesia and that was why he had no recollection of the events! He wasn’t going to ask for ‘photographic evidence’ that he was romantically involved with this guy - because he wasn’t! 

“So... you’re telling me... this isn’t a prank?” Leon asked. 

“This isn’t a prank.”


	2. What Could Go Wrong?

Hiro

March 8, 2012

Hiro still hadn’t met him. 

It had only been a day, so what was there to worry about? It’s not like he should worry at all...

In fact, Hiro should be good to go soon! 

The doctors could only keep him in here for so long - and Hiro wanted to meet this guy, damn it!

And this brought him back to the same question he kept asking himself: but why?

Why did he want to meet Leon so badly? Was he scared? Or did he just want to know about the guy who had ’caused’ the crash?

Ah, blameshifting. 

Fucking idiot- Leon didn’t cause the crash! He just... looked into Hiro’s eyes until Hiro drove off of the side of the road and hit a tree - and got into the hospital!

Or something like that - Hiro doesn’t remember.

Okay, putting it like that made it sound like Leon’s fault, but really... after the tests the doctors had run, Hiro had found that he’d been drink driving (woo, fines) and so it had been both of their faults?

Possibly Hiro just wanted to know about this guy he was supposedly seeing. Nobody had actually said they were seeing each other, but he knew it was implied by his mothers’ comment, ”what they mean is that you two were probably playing around or flirting, before the crash”, as well as the nurse looking to Leon’s room while saying there was a possibility of the cause of the crash was Hiro being ’distracted’. 

Hiro also wanted to know what was happening. 

Well, he knew what was happening but he didn’t understand it... if that made sense. 

He knew that he had definitely gotten into a crash and Leon, in the room to his right, had been in the passenger seat. 

There were also the comments that he heard from Leon’s room the day before - which, of course, didn’t mean anything, as Leon had also been suffering from amnesia and (from the sounds of the comments Hiro had heard) wasn’t as accepting of the situation. 

But why was he still on this topic of the brain? 

He was such an over-thinker...

***

Leon

March 8, 2012

First, what the fuck?

Leon was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

Car crash? Amnesia? Boyfriend?

The first two he understood (mildly) but the third was just... no. 

Leon was- he was a heterosexual! He always had been and he always will be!

There was no need to feel worried about this guy! 

All of the photos were obviously CGI and all those other types of editing... right? 

Again, there was no chance it was real!

And even if it was real and Leon was involved with him, it wouldn’t matter! Because that was - a past life? 

It was in the past and it’s irrelevant now! He was going to rebuild his teenage years - with or without crazy memories!

But he was 18 now... Wasn’t he? 

Bullshit he’d have his teenage years back - he'd be a year or two older than all of the other kids in his grade!

Assuming he started back in the first year...

What if Leon started back in his second year?

He had three weeks left before he graduated, so what if he studied for everything? 

If he studied for every class he had to take to pass and graduate within the next three weeks - and then took all of the tests (and passed them!) would he then be able to graduate?

It was crazy - the craziest idea he’s ever had! 

And so Leon decided that he was going to ask - ask for the doctors to email his teachers and Leon would buckle down and work for the next three weeks and graduate along with the rest of his classmates!

***

Hiro

March 8, 2012

”Hey, doctor!” Hiro heard from the room next to him. 

Oh - that was Leon! Wonder what he has to say...

”Can you get Mrs. Hagakure to give me my teachers emails?”

That was an odd question. 

”Why, may I ask?” the doctor responded, a slight laugh in his tone. 

”It’s gonna sound crazy but I’m gonna study as much as I can and see if I can take my exams at the same time as the other students in my grade - then I can graduate along with them!”

”Yeah, I’ll get her now,” the doctor mumbled.

The next couple of minutes were quiet, until a loud laugh broke the silence. 

”BAHAHAHA!” Hiro recognised his mother’s laugh. “You’re meaning to tell me that you - Leon Kuwata - are going to study?!”

“...Yes,” was the delayed response. 

”Not only study - but study for a solid three weeks?!”

”Not a solid three weeks but enough for me to pass or at least get a decent mark!”

”Honeslty, kid,” she continued, ceasing her laughter and teasing. “If you wanna do this, you can. Man, I’d love Hiro to join you on this fucked idea but there’s no way on Earth that he’ll be able to get two years of study done in three weeks - especially with you there!”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Leon asked, anger becoming sudden in his tone. 

“You know!” Hiroko laughed, before continuing in the same teasing tone, “You won’t be able to keep your hands off of each other...”

“We’ve talked about this shit!” Leon yelled. “I’m not fucking gay!”

“That’s what you believed before Hiro...”

“That was- what? Two fucking years ago?! In, what’s now, a different timeline?!” Silence. “That’s what I fucking thought.”

“I give up,” Hiro’s mother snickered.

“Wait, so this is a prank?” Leon asked with a sudden shock. 

“Nope,” was the last line of dialogue in that conversation.

Huh. 

That was weird.

***

Leon 

March 8, 2012

Another day, another bullshit conversation. 

He didn’t have to explain it again, did he? 

Whatever happened in the last three years, Leon doesn’t remember! Sorry if he was in love with a guy but isn’t now - time changes and things don’t always stay the same!

And Leon didn’t care either!

Sure, this guy and him had been ‘romantically involved’ but that was before the incident which means that they aren’t the same as they were before!

Where was he getting with this?

There was no further point after that - the past is the past and that's that!

Ugh, he should just stop complaining. 

***

Leon

March 11, 2012

Leon had literally spent the past three days studying, studying, studying. 

And he hadn’t even left the hospital yet!

He should just head back to his dorm room, right?

It’s not like his parents even cared if he was in the hospital or not - it’s not like they even knew!

Maybe that - Hiroko, was it? - was more of a parent to him.

She came to check on him, she came to tell him he was actually 18 (and that it wasn’t a prank) - from the photos it appeared that she was always around! 

Some parents his parents were...

Maybe he should just go? 

Yep - he was going to leave the hospital and go back to his dorms!

He was going to see his classmates again (or more accurately, meet them), and get the remainder of his study done!

If he was lucky, he would finish his entire first year of study by the end of the week!

After that, he had his second year of schooling to study then he would be able to graduate!

This wouldn’t be too hard, right? 

***

Hiro

March 11, 2012

Why was he doing this?

Oh, yeah. 

His mum said that, quote, “Leon’s gonna study so he can graduate with the rest of your class in three weeks time. You should too.”

Hence why Hiro had been studying for the past three days. 

He wasn’t at all impressed with the fact he had to study but hopefully he’d get a good enough mark to pass his final exams. 

Actually - he was allowed to go back to the dormitories this afternoon! 

He’d be able to see everybody in his class again - maybe find someone that was smart enough to know all the answers and nice enough to give them away! Then he wouldn’t have to worry about studying...

After all, what else could go wrong...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O MF G THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE


End file.
